Fluttershy (EG)
Fluttershy's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. She is a student at Canterlot High School, an animal rescue center volunteer, and tambourine player for the Rainbooms. Personality Like her pony counterpart, Fluttershy is typically very timid and soft-spoken. She speaks only in barely audible whispers when she first meets Twilight in the first film, and she shrinks away from the spotlight in Rainbow Rocks. Fluttershy has a deep adoration for animals; she instantly opens up to Twilight once she sees Spike for the first time, she regularly sneaks her pets to school in her backpack, and she volunteers at an animal shelter. When Spike reveals that he can talk and is actually a dragon, Fluttershy becomes very excited to meet a talking animal. Fluttershy's strongest trait is her kindness, as displayed in her interactions with animals and various characters. In Friendship Games, she tries to cheer up human Twilight despite her being from a rivaling school. She is also more confident and self-assured in the second and third films and tie-in animated shorts than she is in the first film. Description in Films My Little Pony Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Fluttershy first appears being bullied by Sunset Shimmer. After Twilight Sparkle sticks up for her, they introduce themselves. Fluttershy tells Twilight that she found her crown outside Canterlot High School and took it to Principal Celestia. She later joins Twilight in the cafeteria at lunch time and explains how things work at the school, mentioning all the different social cliques and that Sunset Shimmer rules them all. After Twilight is made a fool of by videos of her using the library's computers (filmed by Snips and Snails at Sunset Shimmer's behest), Fluttershy comes to help her, alongside the rest of the human Mane Six. It is revealed that the five had been driven apart by the machinations of Sunset Shimmer. Fluttershy particularly dislikes Pinkie Pie for ruining her silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing noisemakers. When Twilight shows them that Sunset Shimmer is responsible for everything, they reconcile and help Twilight become Princess of the Fall Formal. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Fluttershy briefly channels the element of kindness and gains pony-like attributes. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy reappears in Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts as the tambourine player for the Rainbooms. She is also revealed to be a songwriter, asking Rainbow Dash if the Rainbooms could perform a song she wrote. Throughout the film, Fluttershy argues with her friends over band disagreements, particularly due to Rainbow Dash's refusal to let them perform her song. Sunset Shimmer helps them make amends, and the Rainbooms perform Fluttershy's song as the second portion of Welcome to the Show. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Fluttershy appears again in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She helps Pinkie Pie win the baking contest of the Academic Decathlon but drops out of the spelling bee after misspelling "immigration". She is later paired with Applejack in the archery portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, hitting a bull's-eye through blind luck. During the games, Fluttershy bonds with the human world's Twilight Sparkle over their shared habit of smuggling their pets to school. She lets Twilight hold Angel to cheer her up when she is upset. This act of kindness causes Fluttershy to pony up, but her magic is drained by Twilight's special pendant-like device. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she transforms into Midnight Sparkle. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth Equestria Girls film, Fluttershy goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to go on a nature walk and interact with woodland animals. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with DJ Pon-3 in the Amethyst Tent. While at the camp, Fluttershy's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability to communicate with animals. Throughout the film, Fluttershy helps her fellow Wondercolts build a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of their "gift for future campers". When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Fluttershy helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by writing a new original song for the Crystal Ball fundraiser. Gallery Fluttershy_(Human).jpg Fluttershy_big_smile_EG.png IMG 1063.PNG Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are beautiful.jpg Twilight with his friends (Equestria Girls 4).jpg Fluttershy.png|This is Fluttershy as a human|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fluttershy.png New Fluttershy Look.jpg Crystal guardian fluttershy by user15432-db46rt5.jpg|Fluttershy in her Crystal Guardian form.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:Crystal_guardian_fluttershy_by_user15432-db46rt5.jpg Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy in Rainbow Rocks.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rainbow_Rocks_Fluttershy.png Fluttershy Dance Magic.jpg|Fluttershy in Dance Magic.|link=http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fluttershy_Dance_Magic.jpg Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bond Protector Category:Weaklings Category:Victims Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Honorable Category:Female Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Nurturer Category:Pacifists Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Protectors Category:Forgivers Category:Selfless Category:Elementals Category:Pure Good Category:Cowards Category:Teenagers Category:Insecure Category:Athletic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Messiah Category:Wise Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Empowered Category:Magical Girls